The Last Ripple
by Moondrop Essence
Summary: The wizard recounts his feeling for his wife after she's passed on. One-shot. Gale/Molly


Wizard is pretty best. Never have and probably ever will marry a different bachelor in Animal Parade. He just seems so genuine and heartfelt, no one else really compares to that. Plus he reminds me of my boyfriend a lot. :)

* * *

Most people you meet are born, they have a mother, a father, maybe even a sibling or two. They don't live long, each passing year they celebrate and rejoice another year to enjoy this beautiful planet. Wizards aren't born, we manifest from the essence of the universe itself, I was carried into this universe on the song in the midst of the night. It was a long time ago, the day in particular I don't remember.

I meandered through life, the sky was my inspiration. I spent my days starring up into those beautiful stars, watching their movements. The planets moving around the suns, moons turning around planets. Solar system swirling about, the beautiful nebula, the occasional rampant quasar. It enthralled me, I was passionate about the heavens.

I can see starry skies thousands of light-years away beyond what any normal human's eyes can conceive and predict their future placement and movements. I can see a person's life from the moment they are conceived to the the last ripples of their impact too die out.

I didn't interact much with humanity, I built my little hut in the woods and began my research cataloging the cumulations of knowledge I acquired in an ever growing library of tomes. Perhaps I would've stayed like that forever... but it seems that fate chose a different path for me.

It happened one day, a knock at my door. I hadn't interacted with humans in so long that I'd almost forgotten how to speak. She'd asked me to make a cura for an acquaintance of her's... Or at least I think that's how it'd happened... The rhythm of my whole life changed after that day, I began feeling things I'd never felt before. At first I didn't know what to do about it, it was so weird.

She was erratic, beautiful, kind, hard working. There weren't a lot of girls out there like her. Human females weren't particularly known for their industriousness or strength but these were two features that really made her stand apart from other girls of her kind.

I'd never found myself attracted to a woman before, I was indifferent to all but the witch who I preferred to keep at a distance. Wizards and witches manifest from the negative essence in the universe to balance out the positive energy generated by gods and goddesses. If she and I were to spend to much time together we would blink right out of existence. Plus, she was just kind of annoying to be around.

But she was different. Once I met her she became the center of my universe, all I wanted was to be with her. With her I created the only family I would ever have.

She was the only person who'd ever known my name, who I had ever told. I had given her my heart and she had taken it with her when she'd died.

Not that people believe in wizards, most they think I'm a fortune teller... they'd come to me to ask their fortunes, desperate for love... I didn't understand it, I wasn't good in that area. But once I experienced it I understood. Nothing could replace that feeling, it was enrapturing.

Now that that feeling was gone, I felt that desperation acutely. It had started as an ache at first. I cried when she left me, in the millenniums I had existed I'd never cried, not once.

Before, I stargazed and read books by myself... I thought that's all I would ever want... But now... I feel lonely without her next to me. The day she this world I felt a piece of myself torn away. In the blink of an eye our daughter followed her, then her daughter... I've watched my family continue on for generations but even they have all left me.

She used to ask me what meaning of life was. I had thought it was a difficult question… But now I realize that she was the meaning to my life.

What is looking at the stars without the one you love? What is the movements of the universe without having a place in it all? I had been a bystander before but now I was an active participator and I couldn't go back.

The emptiness consumed me... as days pasted into years... years into decade... decades into eras. I felt like a black hole, devoid of meaning. My despair sucked all the joy I had once known before in living. I dreaded every waking moment that took me away from the dreams of my deceased wife.

I had seen this future long ago, in my crystal ball. I'd seen the despair that love would leave me with as it left me. But the crystal ball could only see the future.

I could never go back, I could never see her again and within the last few years I struggled to remember... What color had her eyes been, were they green or we're they blue? The had held all the vibrant of life within them but for the life of me I couldn't remember and even the photos for all the spells I had cast had faded.

I couldn't handle it.

The last ripples of the ripples in the fabric of space and time that she'd created had disappeared and slowly I was losing her too.

I'd lie in bed and there'd still be this empty spot where she belonged, but I couldn't remember how it'd felt to have her near me.

I drank coffee, day in, day out. Occasionally I would wake-up having completely forgotten she was gone. I'd make her a delicious hearty lunch only to realize... she was gone.

I can't handle it anymore.

With the help of the witch I'd created a potion that would take away this pain forever. It's abyssal black liquid seemed to suck the light out of the area around it, it didn't slosh or swish around in my pocket the way a normal fluid might. It was void of all properties.

I stood now in the cemetery by her grave. The white roses for her glowed under the moons light, her newly replaced tombstone stood out among among the rabble that was left of the other graves. All that would remain of her for a bit longer until this tombstone gave way to gravel the way the last few had.

I uncorked the bottle and sniffed it. No scent, as expected, not even the scent of the blackberry blossoms or night met my nose.

I took a deep breath, I'd had a long time to consider what I was about to do. I was the last of the ripples, her ripples and I was ready to join her.

In one quick swig I consumed the entire bottle.

Slowly it began, my legs dissolved beneath me, then my waist. I felt a strange sense of ease, my heart beat slowing as my lungs stopped pumping air.

"I've miss you." I whispered...

As I dissolved away into the sky I reached my hand out for hers.


End file.
